


Letters to my love

by Oragami



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Merlin - Fandom, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, I write when I am drunk, Ill add more fandoms/pairings when I think about it, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I tend to get a bit fluffy feeling when I have had a few to drink, and this 'series' is little notes or letters from one half of a pairing (or friends...whatever) that I come up with. Different  fandoms and pairings. All written while under the influence of alcohol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Derek,_

_Sorry I had to leave before you woke up but I got called into work. I'll make it up to you. How about dinner tonight? Ill make you your favorite, or one of those odd exotic things you've always wanted to try._

_and if I found out you got into my Oreos, you're on decaf for a WEEK_

_-still love you_

_Stiles_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written while reading Baking My Way Into Your Heart (which I suggest you read :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin was helping Guenivere sort through Arthurs belongings when he came across a folded piece of paper. It looked like it had been folded over and over, the edges worn with age.

  
_Merlin,  
_

_I hope you're the one to find this, and not Gwen.  
_

_I just wanted you to know that I always cared about you, just as much as I did her.  
_

_If it was possible...I would have married you. But we both know I couldn't._

_And by the time you read this, I'll be gone. Hopefully I went down like a hero, protecting Camelot.  
_

_I'll be waiting here for you.  
_

_-Arthur  
_


	3. I don't have much time left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im watching episode 11x02 and this thought won't leave me alone. 
> 
> Damn the feels.

_Gabriel_  
  
_Dean would tell me Im stupid for writing this, but right now I dont care._  
  
_I don't know how much time I have left right now, so why not write this? For all I know you're dead, but once someone finds me (Hopefully Dean or Castiel...Even you) they won't think it was the alst throughs of someone who knows they're going to die._  
  
_I do know. That Im going to die that is. I know I could just pray, hoping that in some way you would hear me. But you haven't before, so why would you now?_  
  
_But in case you are still around...I love you I know I never said that when you were still with me. I always held off on it because...Well, as Dean put it, everyone Im ever in a relationship with died eventually. I figure that if I don't say it, it doesn't hurt as much when the person- or in your case, angel- dies._  
  
_I know you won't be able to save me even if you are here- I don't think even God could if he was still around. I just wanted to say it before I didn't have the ability to._  
  
_Maybe if I make it to Heaven, I'll see you there. Do dead angels go to Heaven? I guess I'll find out if I end up there._  
  


* * *

Sam shielded his eyes, keeping them covered until the bright light assaulting them had calmed enough for him to see properly. It took him a moment to realize where he was- the living room of the house he'd lived in before everything started- Azazel, the apocalypse, angels... he heard a shuffling sound behind him, causing him to reach for his waistband for the weapon he usually had there.

"I suppose you got your answer Sammy. You do go to Heaven, and angels do too." A familiar voice said behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the space of maybe 10 minutes when my wifi was being stupid (which it often is). And the Sabriel feels are strong tonight.


	4. When you're gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another big bucket of feels has been dropped on me, and this keeps running through my head. Hopefully the dogs dont bark at every leaf falling and distract me

_Gabriel,_

_I don't even know why Im writing this. You're never going to be able to read it. Its been more than 5 years since...Since you gave up your life trying to stop Lucifer._

_I wanted to go back, even though I knew you were already gone at that point- but Dean refused to stop. We were a hundred miles away by the time he did stop, Kali breaking s_

_Dean and Castiel say I could always talk to them if I need to, but what good is talking going to do me? It cant bring you back. Maybe this note is a way of saying the things I want to, but not having anyone read them._

_I don't know how much longer I'll even be around- Dean getting rid of the Mark of Cain set loose the Darkness, andIm just barely able to hold it together. Last time we came up agaisnt them-or rather, her since they look female- I came out of it with a dislocated shoulder, a broken arm and most of my ribs cracked all to hell. One of these days I won't be fast enough, or strong enough to kill something, or get away until I can figure out how to kill it._

_Maybe I'd see you again? Do angels even go to Heaven if they die? Is it their own special version, or can they go from one persons to the next? I know some of my happier memories were with you, so heres to hoping._

_I dont know how we managed to stay together. The boy with the demon blood, the archangel who pretended to be a Pagan trickster. Sounds like the start to a bad joke that people force themselves to laugh at. But maybe thats why we worked out so well? Polar opposites or something like that._

_Even Dean and Castiel have a bit of a thing going right now. It still kind of new, so they're sort of dancing saround each other so to speak. They try not to act like it on front of me so I don't get to feeling like I am right now. Its anic gesture, but they don't need to worry. At least one of us still has our angel with them?  
_

_And I found it you know,  the ring. I was going through some of your things, trying to get at least one happy memory to surface. . I actually wearing it right now, just like I would have if you were the one to have put it there. And the one I was saving to give to you? Its on a chain around my neck.I wish there was some way togive it to you, but unless theres some miracle...I never will be able to._

_If you are somehow out there, and you can hear me... Please come back. At least let me know you're ok. Even if we can't see each other again, I have to know you're alive again.  
_

_Im going to burn this as soon as Im done. I dont want Dean or Cas to find it, start asking things I dont want to answer, and possibly will never answer._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame part of the feels that got me to writing this on Trekkiel over on fanfiction.net. Lots of Sabriel stuff, and lots of feels. Give them a read maybe? (trigger warnings for suicidal thoughts though, but I think all are mentioned in the summary so you can avoid those if you need to)ss


End file.
